Friendless Reminder
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sasuke was brought back into the village, but he's to weak to fight the glares and disappointment.  So he does with the only thing he knows, he cuts, but when he finds out Sakura is actually married to his sensei and that he can't have her, he snaps!


_I'm screaming, screaming..._

"Yeah, that's great to hear."

_It echoes, but I, you still can't hear me._

"I see, so you really did marry sensei."

_It burns, it's seizing my breathe._

"That's a little odd, but I'm glad your happy."

_It hurts, please save me!_

"Yeah I'll be right there after I visit the cemetery."

_It's a lie, I don't care anymore just let me die! It hurts less!_

Sasuke placed the phone on the receiver. He handed the cashier payment. He began to walk to the restroom. Walking by many he used to be company towards. They glare, smirk. Laughter bellows at his pitiable stare. Sasuke just remains with his hands in his pockets. He leans into the door and it falls open. He stands beside it as it swings carelessly tell the movement and pattering of noise silences. Three mirrors and sinks are to his left. Same for the urinals on the other side. All the walls covered in a dull gray that he didn't much notice. Sasuke pulled out a kunia from his back pocket. He walked in front of the middle mirror. He looked at himself and chuckled mildly. He was in a normal jounin outfit now. It didn't suit him.

He held out his arms. Scars were measured to swift cuts over his wrists. Sasuke looked to the tiled floor. The recent ones were larger then the others. He brought his left hand up and took the kunia to the edge of his scarred flesh. He gazed into his eyes. The mirror glaring right back.

"Not you too." Sasuke whispered.

His eyes traced back down to his wrist. With one movement he was bleeding. The streams seeping from the wound and into the sink. Sasuke set the bloody kunia on the counter and turned on the water. The water would wash it away. At least as much as he could handle.

In the silence Sasuke began to reflect is actions since he got home. He was weak, scared, desperate. It was a rainy night when Sakura found him passed out with his bloody hand pressed to the closed gates. The innocent girl had forgiven him immediately and carried his scrawny form to her home. It was most unusual, but she knew if the village found out he would be killed on spot. It was warm and Sasuke didn't mind it to much. But it was odd to find that soon as she laid him down on the couch Kakashi came out of the kitchen without a shirt. But he didn't believe his eyes, he was delusional enough as it was.

The days went on with the continuing torture from villagers, she had told Tsunade. Tsunade gave him a examination, apparently he wasn't capable of 'causing physical harm. Boy was that a lie. Sakura continued to closer as well. So out of curiosity and want he went to her. A pleaded in his nerve wracked voice as he asked her out to dinner. She turned him down telling him of a marriage. He felt awful for not noticing. So as he went to the bar that night he found himself calling her and getting the answer to whom.

Sasuke bit his lip, drawing blood.

"I promise I won't cry."

His voice rang loud as he wailed. He slammed his hands onto the edge of the counter and dropped to a crouch.

"Sakura!" He cried.

Tears slipping down his face.

"How could I've lost you to Kakashi!"

He reached up and took the kunia into hand. In anger he ripped violently to his flesh. His arm looking that of a butchered piece of meat. His sniffles heard to the people outside. But they ignore his plea for help. He shakily took the kunia to his throat. He heard a knock on the door as if they wanted in, he sat the kunia onto the floor.

"IT HURTS, MAKE IT STOP!"

That was the last thing he screamed before silently in a last plead writing Sakura's name into the tiles with his fresh blood and passing out once again.

When he woke up he was sitting against a tree. The breeze making him aware of the bandages on his arm. He looked up to a rustle. Kakashi leaned against a tree across from him. A book in hand as usual. He kept his gaze there even when he spoke.

"I wondered what was keeping to great Uchiha so weak."

Sasuke looked down to his arm guiltily. He had after all wanted for his wife.

"Don't look away Sasuke."

Sasuke stumbled to look back to his sensei.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but..." He bounced from the bark and closed the book placing it into his pocket pouch. He walked up to Sasuke and crouched down to his level. "I used to do that too." He pulled up his shorts just a little further. On the outside of his thigh was several scars. "When my father committed suicide I secretly began to cut myself. In a way it was against him. Is that how you feel Sasuke-"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT SAKURA!"

Kakashi was surprised by the outburst, but not displeased.

"Good... I only want to tell you that it wasn't your fault she fell for me. You didn't 'cause her to run to the wrong man. But the fact is, she's smiling again." Kakashi chuckled. "I couldn't make her happy. Every little bit of news that came to you would sadden her. I just wanted her to laugh and cherish her life. But only you can do that Sasuke." He stood again. "So I won't tell her about your habit and..." He reached out for Sasuke's hand, he took it. "You help me keep my wife happy."

He helped Sasuke up.

"So how did you stop?"

"I stopped after Obito died. I imagined that patch of skin as his cheerful memory and that if I cut it I wouldn't be able to remember him."

Sasuke's bloodshot eyes began to leak desperately again.

"So lets go get some ramen kid."

**Authors Note: **Hey guys so I know I haven't been updating, but to make up for it I made a sweet little one-shot, hope you enjoy :D P.S. It's not very good.


End file.
